Garudamon
Garudamon is a Bird Digimon. It has gigantic talons and wings that let it dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Its intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and it is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can digivolve to it. It is thought that if the order of the Digital World is disturbed, it will suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quell the source of the unrest. Also, it is matchless friends with the hero Leomon, who possesses the same will. Attacks *'Wing Blade'This attack is named "Whip Wing" in Digimon Fusion and retains its original name of "Shadow Wing" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Shadow Wing): Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. *'Eagle Claw': Attacks using the powerful claws on its feet. *'Phoenix Claw'This attack retains its original name of "Crimson Claw" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Data Squad. (Crimson Claw): Slashes at the foe with the claws on its hands. * : Attacks fiercely from the sky. *'Garuda Pressure': Falls from the sky to stomp on the enemy. *'Eagle Twister': Uses its large wings to create a tornado. *'Fire Hurricane': Creates a huge tornado of fire. *'Fist Of The Phoenix' (Phoenix Fist) *'Boulder Breaker' *'Talon Tear' *'Garudapunch' (Garuda Punch) Design The DigiCode on its shoulders read . Etymologies ;Garudamon (ガルダモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Garudamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Have unlocked Birdramon. *220 DEX *Defeat 1 Wind Guardians Digimon. *Defeat 5 Ultimate level Digimon *Used the attack command 30 times. Garudamon is also a requirement to unlock Phoenixmon. Digimon Fusion Wisemon presents a silhouette of a Garudamon as an example of a traveler through Digital Space. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World 2 Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and Saberdramon, and can digivolve to Hououmon. In the opening CGI movie, Veedramon, and Garudamon get in a 3-on-3 fight with WereGarurumon, Myotismon, and MetalSeadramon. Garudamon duels against MetalSeadramon and wins the fight. Digimon World 3 Garudamon works at a south cape gym, and he is available as an Red Ultimate card with 30/25. After beating Galacticmon, Garudamon patrols in Qing long city. Digimon World Re:Digitize Garudamon digivolves from Airdramon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to Hououmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and Veedramon and can digivolve to Hououmon and Seraphimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order When the first travels to Hallowed Hall they are ambushed by a Garudamon who is offended that the Hero had busted into its turf without permission. After being defeated the Garudamon is confused that it lost, and realises that "its turf" doesn't actually belong to it. Realising that it had no where to live due to this, it joins the City and opens a Treasure Hunter store, where it will search for items in exchange for money. Garudamon is a Air Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Birdramon, ExVeemon, and Meramon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, Beelzemon, and Justimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garudamon is an opponent in Flame City's Battle Café and, later, fourth opponent of the second and third Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. She uses the "Sun's Gift" Deck. The Garudamon card is #007 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1320 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Wing Blade": inflicts 730 damage. * "Crimson Claw": inflicts 550 damage. * "Eagle Claw": inflicts 320 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "If own attack is , attack first." Digimon World DS Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, and can digivolve to Hououmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garudamon is #217, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 215 HP, 250 MP, 128 Attack, 99 Defense, 116 Spirit, 115 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Psychic 4, and Sylph Aegis4 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Garudamon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 2700 Bird experience and 80% friendship. Garudamon can also DNA digivolve from Saberdramon and Aquilamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 27, with 2400 Machine experience, and 160 speed. Garudamon can DNA digivolve to Anubismon with Blossomon. Garudamon can be hatched from the Wind Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Garudamon is #141, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Guard, High Speed Evasion, and Super Lucky traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Garudamon or Phoenixmon. Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve into Phoenixmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Garudamon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 120 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Garudamon. It can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Garudamon can DigiFuse to Anubismon with Cerberumon and Seasarmon, to Valkyrimon with Silphymon and Crescemon, to UlforceVeedramon with Grademon and AeroVeedramon, to Gallantmon with Triceramon, Flaremon, and Knightmon, to Hououmon with Parrotmon, Sinduramon, and Butenmon, and to AncientKazemon with Silphymon, Lilamon, and Lillymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Garudamon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Birdramon, Aquilamon, and Angemon, and can digivolve to Justimon, Hououmon, and Ravemon. Its special attack is Shadow Wing and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents instant death. In Complete Edition, Garudamon can also digivolve to Varodurumon and Gryphonmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Garudamon is #154 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Birdramon, Aquilamon, and Angemon, and can digivolve to Justimon, Hououmon, Ravemon, Varodurumon and Gryphonmon. Its special attack is Shadow Wing and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents instant death. Digimon Battle Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Hououmon. Digimon Masters Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Phoenixmon. Digimon Heroes! Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, can digivolve to Hououmon and Zhuqiaomon, and can DNA digivolve to Anubimon with Blossomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Hououmon. Digimon Links Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, Aquilamon, and Angemon, and can digivolve to Justimon, Phoenixmon, and Ravemon. Digimon ReArise Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Phoenixmon or nothing. Notes and references